Double Entendre
by WritePassion
Summary: Sam comes home late at night with a surprise for Elsa, but she has an even bigger surprise for him.


_Burn Notice: I don't own it, I just like to play with it._

_Seriously rated M, I'm not usually this naughty! _

_There are many people to blame for this piece of fanfic. First of all, it was FicreaderT who said something in a PM that got me on the whole double entendre thing. __I wasn't going to post it, but LeeLee and Amanda insisted that I should. LeeLee really twisted my arm. It was painful! She pulled a Michael Westen on me and made me do it! You can blame all of these people for this! Seriously, love you guys, and thanks for the inspiration!_

**Double Entendre**

By WritePassion

He kept his extra ammunition in the empty drawer in the buffet. It seemed an odd place, but no one knew except for him. When Sam came home very late, exhausted from the latest mission, he unloaded the clips from his pockets. He gazed at them and resented that he had to go, because he knew that Elsa had something special planned that evening. But it had literally been a matter of life or death. And Elsa, God bless her, understood. Her graciousness would not go unappreciated. He dropped the clips into the drawer and removed something that was far more dangerous to the heart than a bullet, then closed it.

He moved through the dark dining room into the living room and foyer, heading toward the stairs. A rustling sound got his attention and he placed his hand on the butt of his gun as he moved closer to the grand spiral staircase. Looking up, he saw a slim figure. Sam smiled. In the moonlight shining through the large windows, she looked heavenly.

"Elsa. It's late. What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," she replied from the top third of the staircase. "I missed you."

Sam closed his eyes a moment, savoring the sound of those words. They were as warm and pleasant as a spring day. When he heard words like that, he knew that he was home and that he always would be. On this special night, the night that marked a year since their marriage began, only one thing could make it more perfect. At the bottom of the stairs, he put his hand on the rail and climbed slowly and steadily up to meet her.

"I would have much rather been at home with you, that's for sure, pumpkin," he said, trying for a sexy tone, but it came out weak and as tired as he was.

"Oh, my poor Sammy. You sound worn out." She met him half way and one step above, her smooth silky arms threaded around his neck, but he pulled away, surprising her. She looked down at him, hurt in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He studied her in the moonlight and a smile curved his lips into a kissable bow, but he kept her at an arm's distance. "I have something for you." He pulled out the small box, opened it, and with love in his eyes asked, "Elsa, sweetheart, have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Elsa looked down at the ring nested in light blue satin. "Sam..." Her hand covered her hammering heart, he'd left her speechless. "You didn't have to do this."

Sam put the ring on her right hand, stepped closer and framed her head with his hands before he kissed her. "Yes, I did. You've had to put up with a lot from me over the past couple of years."

"I put up with everything, as you say, because I love you, Sam." She kissed him and her hand ran through his hair. It was a good thing the light was poor, or he would have seen the look of disgust on her face. "What on earth did you get into?"

"It was a sugar cane processing plant, and yes, I'm a mess. Sorry, honey. This wasn't exactly how I'd planned for tonight to go." He took another step and stood on the same level as he slipped out of her arms. "I'll take a quick shower and be to bed in no time." He placed a soft kiss on the side of her face and finished the trek upstairs.

Each footfall sounded as if his shoes were weighed down with lead. A wave of pity ran through her. Elsa wasn't sure he'd make it through the shower without falling asleep, so she followed him to the bathroom. Sam turned on the light and squinted at its brightness. She reached around, turned off the main lights, and chose the dimmer switch that operated a set of recessed illumination in the ceiling. The diamond on her finger sparkled under the low light, causing a shiver of delight to run through her.

"Is that better? Not so harsh."

"Much better. Thanks."

Elsa watched as Sam unbuttoned his shirt. Every movement was so slow. It only encouraged her to help him, because at this rate, the sun would be up before he finished and got into bed. She had ulterior motives, but at the moment, all that mattered was getting him cleaned up and ready for what she'd planned to do earlier that evening before he was so abruptly called away by his friends. Sometimes she was jealous that he dropped everything to help Michael with a case. Yet she knew going into the relationship that he wouldn't always be at her beck and call. As she came to love and respect him, she still didn't like it, but she understood. Tonight, however, was supposed to be special, and she'd made reservations at a really swanky restaurant. The ring made up for things, and dinner would have to wait for another evening. For the time being, there were other things they could do, even in his state.

"Sam, let me help you." Elsa moved forward and turned him so his backside pressed against the vanity. She undid the last two buttons on his shirt, ran her hands beneath the silky fabric, and pushed her hands up and over his shoulders. The shirt skimmed over his back and dropped onto the counter when he freed his arms from the sleeves. The undershirt, which took the brunt of the perspiration he released thanks to the steamy Miami night, followed the shirt. Her hands roved over his sticky skin, her fingers tangling in his chest hairs on their way to his waist.

Sam leaned forward and touched her lips with his, prying them apart with soft, tender movements until she fought the urge to press her satin nightgown adorned body up against his dirty, sticky frame.

"Oh no," she chuckled as she parted from him. "You need to get cleaned up, Mister." She reached for his gun, but he put his hand over it.

"I got this." He never let her touch his piece. Granted, she had no experience handling a firearm, but she'd seen him do it dozens of times. Didn't he trust her to be careful? That would be a question for another time. Tonight, there was only one thing she really wanted to touch, and the gun was not it.

He unfastened his belt and the button at his waist, and he found her hands waiting to work the zipper. Other than their breaths, it was the only sound in the large bathroom.

"I think I can handle this, Elsa," he spoke in a soft husky voice. She was doing things to him, things that would keep him from getting cleaned up and into bed if she wasn't careful, and she would be forced to join him in the shower. Not that he minded, but he was tired and just wanted to drop into bed, get a little Sammy time, and go off to sleep.

"Alright, you finish getting undressed." She moved to the stall, opened the door, and reached in to turn on the water. She knew exactly what temperature he liked it, so she set it for him. The steam worked its way up and over the door by the time he was ready.

"I'll be out soon," he said. He moved around her, smiled as her fingertips danced over his backside, and he glanced over his shoulder to see the look of raw desire in her eyes.

"I'll be waiting." She waggled the fingers on her hand, the ring caught the light again, and it made her smile and give him an air kiss. As soon as he closed the door, Elsa sprung into action. Besides the large shower, a tub built for two was situated in the large room. She turned on the faucets on the tub as far as they would go to fill it as quickly as possible. Over the shower, he wouldn't hear it, and she was thankful that it ran off a separate hot water heater.

Sam noticed how quiet it was when he turned off the shower spray. He ran his hands over his hair, pushing it back, sending water droplets splashing against the tile wall behind him. He opened the door a crack and reached for a towel, but it wasn't there. He knew she always put one on the hook for him. Maybe she was tired too, and she forgot. No big deal. The closet was just across from the door and he could easily get one. He opened the door wider and noticed something was different. The lights were lower. In the mirror over the vanity, he spied the reflection of candles. With a grin, he took a step away from the shower stall and moved around the corner to get a better look at what awaited him in the tub.

Elsa sat up to her chin in bubbles. One hand held a champagne flute. "I know you're tired, sweetheart, but would you mind joining me for one drink?"

Sam laughed and his smile widened. "I'm never too tired to have a drink with you, Baby." He mounted the two steps up to the tub and got in, lowering himself into the hot water. "Wow, I didn't have the shower this hot."

"Sorry. I wasn't sure how long I'd have to wait for you." She poured champagne into a glass and handed it to him as he settled into the seat beside her. "Happy anniversary, Sammy."

He chuckled. "Oh, is it really? Jeez, where'd that time go?"

"Obviously it went by way too fast," she teased and she took a sip of her drink.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more on top of that."

"No worries." She set her glass on the ledge that ran around the tub. Then she approached him and said, "There's only one thing that need be on top tonight."

He tasted the fruity mixture of grapes and alcohol when she kissed him. She captured the back of his neck with her hand and he leaned against the tub and used the glass stem to feel around for the ledge on which to set it. His hands caressed the sides of her face as the kiss deepened. He moved to her back. His hand slipped over the bubbles. He spread it out over her ribcage and spine, moving down to her waist. When he gently pulled her into the shelter of his spread legs, she moaned and her tongue took up a dance with his. She took his breath away as her body rocked against him. Every nerve ending in him was alive, crackling with desire. He wanted her so badly, he couldn't play around anymore.

Her lips tore away from his and dove into his neck below his jaw. His head fell back as a small sigh expelled from him. She smiled, knowing that he was ready for her, and when his hands dove underwater, cupped her, raised her up and against his chest, she settled her knees on the seat and came down on him. She arched her back at the contact, rising and falling, and it was his turn to ravage her neck with kisses that trailed down to her breasts.

With each movement, they made waves in the water. His skin was sleek, no longer sticky, and he smelled of mango and spice, a combination that drove her to the brink. She pushed down and he shuddered, thrusting up to her, and lights exploded behind her eyelids as she felt her release. She couldn't help but cry out, her voice repeating over and over. "Sammy, oh, Sammy!" Inside, her heart fluttered in time with the rhythm of his body, and it seemed like a small taste of eternity until he slowed and stopped. He held her hips down with his hands, and they both came back to earth.

Coming down from that high, Elsa leaned forward into his chest. The only sound was a blend of their breathing returning to normal and the lapping of a few waves stirred up by Sam's arm that held her close. He kissed her with an unspent passion when she thought he would be tired out, and it brought her back to life.

"I thought you would be ready to sleep after that," she commented after pulling her lips away from his.

"No, I think I got my second wind." He smiled and his hands moved over her body again. "Oh, Baby, I think this is the best anniversary I've ever had."

"I have to agree with you," she responded with a little giggle, and Elsa was not the kind of woman who normally giggled. "I don't know how this could have been any more perfect."

"I have some ideas, but they'll have to wait." He captured her lips again and wouldn't let go. He rose, and as he stood, he wrapped her legs around his midsection. Somehow, he got them both out of the tub without slipping and falling. Their bodies dripped a torrent of water, but neither of them cared. Sam carried her to the bed and lay her on the displaced sheets, and he worked his lips over her form from head to toe. He was starting to feel true fatigue settling in, but until this mission was complete, he wouldn't succumb to it.

His hands swept along her thighs, his fingertips blazing over her stomach, sending prickles of ecstasy to every part of her. By the time his lips met with hers again, she opened herself to him, begging him with her body for the union that would send her tumbling again.

Sam pulled away from her lips and watched her in the throes of her mounting passion. In the moonlight she looked so beautiful. He supported himself on one forearm while he studied her. With each touch and stroke her body trembled. His own fell victim to her fire and with a groan he tipped over the edge, lost all strength, and fell on her as he gave in to the heady sensations.

The cool air dried their skin as they lay in a tangle of limbs and the sheet. Sam was utterly exhausted. Still collecting himself, he looked into her eyes and said, "You never told me what you thought of the ring. I think it looks beautiful there on your finger."

"It does. It's more precious than most of the other jewelry I own, except maybe my wedding band."

"I didn't spend a lot on it."

With a finger over his lips, she quieted him. "I may have pieces much more opulent, but this came from you, from your heart. That means so much more to me."

He groaned in a mixture of delight and relief. He lay beside her, their knees pressing together, and he rested an arm in the curve of her waist. He propped his head up with his other hand and feasted his eyes on her. "I'm so glad you like it. I've had this thing for a couple of months now, but I could never seem to find the right time to give it to you. With our anniversary, and me having to run off tonight, it seemed like it was time."

"Really? Have you had it in the drawer in the dining room, where you keep your extra ammunition?"

He frowned. "How'd you know about that?"

She chuckled and closed the space between them. "I know where you keep your bullets, Baby." Then she kissed him, wrapped her arms around his body, and aimed for his heart with her love.


End file.
